Final Destination 6
by SmartSlowpoke
Summary: Marcy went to a parade to have fun with her best friend Ariel. She instead got a horrific premonition involving the deaths of all the attendees. She saves herself and nine other would-be-casualties. She should be happy about saving the lives of so many people but as if you ask Death, she hasn't saved anyone.
1. The Signs

**HEY There all you internet peeps! SmartSlowpoke here with a new fanfic for ya'. To make things better it's a Final Destination story! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to rate and review!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer I do Not Own the Final Destination, just my death ideas and characters.**

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Marcy! Wake up already, I don't want to be late,"a voice called from outside the room.

Under a sea of blankets a semi-large lump began to stir. The lump stood up, still covered in the bedding, and struggled to get untangled from the sheets. When the mass succeeded in its task a young lady was revealed.

She had tan skin and very long black hair. She had amber eyes that seemed to be filled with dread. She began scour her dresser for a pair of yellow eyeglasses. She found them and promptly put them on.

She then moved to her closet in search of something to wear. After five minutes she decided on a loose, orange, floral blouse along with a plain, white skirt and a pair of yellow flats. She exited the room and was met by a pair of dark green eyes.

"Ahh! Ariel, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!

"You have more important things to worry about! We need to make to 86th Street in forty minutes."Ariel said. Something about that saying rubbed Marcy the wrong way but she ignored it.

"What do you mean?! The parade doesn't start till 10:00."

"Wha-No! I made a note of it see," she held out her phone and read aloud, "Saturday August 23: 86th Street Parade at 9:00."

"Nope, ten o'clock. Now if you excuse me I need my coffee." Marcy said sliding around Ariel into their kitchen.

Returning with a mug filed with black coffee she plopped down on the couch. She switched on the television and the weather report began playing.

"BE SURE TO KEEP AN EYE OUT ON THOSE SKIES! WE HAVE A GOOD 70% CHANCE OF SEEING RAIN TODAY!"

Ariel scoffed. "If it rains I will cry. I've been looking forward to this parade all month. We need to do something fun before we summer ends."

Marcy shook her head and turned up the volume. She set her mug down the table stared intently at the news. Marcy suddenly felt a strange chill roll down her back. She shuddered.

"Ariel! Close the window!"

"What are you talking about the window isn't open and the AC isn't turned on right now?" Ariel said with a confused look on her face.

 _"_ Then where did the chill come from? You think the apartment's haunted or something?" Marcy said basically exhaling sarcasm with the second remark.

Ariel raised her arms defensively and silently walked into the kitchen.

Marcy went back to the commercials and was barely paying attention until-

"I'M DROWNING IN PAPERWORK! WHAT AM I TO DO!" Her eyes shot open and could feel a sudden increase in her heart rate. She couldn't help but feel that the life insurance commercial was a warning of something. She couldn't think for long, though when she felt a slight drip on her left hand. Her attention went towards the ceiling where a large patch f water was visible.

'What are the Graves' doing up there! This is the eighth time there's been a leak.' She made a mental note to call the landlord to file a complaint and went to grab a mop.

* * *

After one mopping session and about 18 minutes the girls started walking towards 86th Street. They lived fairly close to their university but were much closer to other, more fun establishments. As they made their way through the people in the street Marcy gained an unsettling feeling about all the shops she loved. It wasn't until a cold breeze washed over her that she began to see things differently.

As they passed their favorite clothes store she saw a mannequin in the window advertising a sale. Staring at it as long as she did she noticed that the sticker reading "30% off" was covering the mannequins neck. Marcy could hear her heartbeat increase but didn't cease walking. Walking by a 7-Eleven she saw a large neon sign reading "ICE-EE" flicker on and off.

Feeling some kind of otherworldly presence she sped up and was approaching a cross walk. All she could here was Ariel screaming her name and suddenly she was pulled back as a bus sped by. They were on the ground, Marcy struggling to catch her breath and Ariel yelling at her for not paying attention.

"Jesus Marcy you could've been killed. The light was clearly red and you think you can walk by and not get hit!?"

"Sorry! I was just...kinda...umm." Marcy struggled to find words to describe her bad feeling. "I just wasn't paying attention okay!? It happens to the best of us. Come on the parade won't wait for us to arrive." She said wanting to change the subject and ignore the anxiety she felt inside.

Waiting for the light this time they crossed the street and continued walking in silence. Eventually they made it to 86th Street and found a place to stand where they could have a good view of all the floats. They were standing in near a little café called Le Café Miro 81. The attendees were practically breathing down each other's necks Marcy once again began to feel uneasy when she heard what she thought sounded like a metal structure groaning.

"Did you hear that?!" Marcy screamed/shouted barely being able to hear herself amongst the thousands of other conversations.

"Hear what?!" Ariel answered back.

"It sounded like some kind of-" Marcy was cut off as Ariel let a childish squeal. "Look at that float! It's so cool." she exclaimed pointing at an approaching float. Marcy smiled until she found that the float was made to resemble a plane with red, fiery marking all around it.

Suddenly everything for Marcy went black,

* * *

 **There we go! Sorry if it's short but I just wanted to post something! I have they entire story planned out but nothing is written so far.'ll let you guys guess what the disaster. Winner gets a cookie. :)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this short non-important chapter. Review! SmartSlowpoke signing off!**


	2. I Saw It

**Ello Der Internet People! SmartSlowpoke here! Chapter two of My FINAL DESTINATION STORY!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Final Destination but the vision and most deaths are my original creations!**

Marcy's head suddenly began pounding. She broke into a cold sweat and it was suddenly hard to breath. Once again she heard the low groan. It only made her head throb more. She looked around and saw that no one seemed to take notice.

After the plane float passed by another float resembling lion approached followed by some high school's marching band. Ariel turned around and smile faded when she saw the panicked look on her friend's face.

"Marcy, what's wrong?",she asked. She looked around in search of anything that could be troubling her.

"It's nothing Ariel. I just ...feel a bit woozy, that's all." _'I don's want to mess up our day of fun. Anyway it's just a headache. It'll go away.'_ She thought.

Ariel gave her a small smile. "Kay, let's just hope you don't die on me." she chuckled.

They went back to watching the parade. More floats passed by and Marcy finally began enjoying herself. As she turned to see a float driving away she saw a streetlight's bulb go out. Another cold chill ran down her spine as another groan rang out.

Little did she know that atop one of the buildings was an old,water tank. The bolts on the stilt-like support beams were very loose. The rusty tank was the source of the groans plaguing Marcy.

Down below Marcy's paranoia increased greatly. She knew something bad was going to happen but what IT was, she had no clue.

One more groan penetrated the air and IT finally happened.

The water tank collapsed over the street. The heavy tank crushed twenty or so onlookers. The tank burst and in the blink of an eye the streets were flooded. The force of the water slammed many more civilians into walls and washed away other unlucky people.

Parade floats tipped over and more people were crushed. Marcy, who had been submerged when the tank burst, resurfaced and clung to a shop's sign to avoid being washed away again.

Her entire body ached as she witnessed even more onlookers being wiped out by water and other floats. As one float collided with another a huge explosion launched debris everywhere. One metallic sheet of scrap metal flew towards an electrical cable slicing it in two.

She let out one final scream as the cable bean to fly towards her. Just as she was about to be struck, she was brought to reality.

* * *

 **There's the premonition! Hope you enjoyed it! I hope you agree that the 86th Street Flood is on par with the Flight 180 and North Bay Bridge!**

 **R &R**

 **SmartSlowpoke Signing Off!**


	3. I Swear I Saw It

**Internet Hi! SmartSlowpoke here with chapter three! I love Final Destination so I hope this story does the series justice!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FD**

* * *

Marcy awoke to Ariel's hand waving in front of her face.

"Hello!? Earth to Marcy, what's wrong? You just kind of spaced out on me."

Marcy could not catch her breath. Everything that had happened earlier fueled her belief that whatever she just saw would become a reality. She was sweating like mad and the whole world seemed to be spinning.

Her panic was increased when she saw a float, the SAME lion float from her vision, approaching and heard the distant sound of a marching band rounding the corner.

With that she snapped.

"We need to go NOW!"she screamed hysterically.

"What!? Why!?"

"I-I saw it! We're gonna die! I s-swear I saw it! The tank collapsed and it killed everyone!"

By then the parade attendees become more interested in the girl's insanity. Marcy was on the verge of tears. She grabbed Ariel by the arm and ran through the streets in search for a place to escape the impending disaster.

"Marcy, stop! Where are you going?!" Ariel attempted to stop her friend but Marcy, being powered by adrenaline, would not listen.

The two bumped into a number of people. One man in particular was very annoyed by the crazy, young lady.

"Hey, what's your problem?! Come back here!" he said running after the pair. A young woman standing next to him took notice and followed him.

"Dad where are you going?"she asked. A cup of Sprite slipped out of her hands as a man bumped into her. The drink spilled over the hood of a car in front of her, startling the couple inside.

As the duo inside the car exited, the girl appearing to be in high school and the man looking a couple of years older, another couple ran by, yelling at who one could only assume caused the spill.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry...but I need to go find my dad!" the woman gave the insincere apology and ran in the direction of the other six attendees.

"What the-? Come back here right now!" the girl said running after her.

"Laura wait up!" the guy called out to his girlfriend.

Back with Marcy she had managed to gain the attention of yet another man. He was middle-aged and looked ready to bash someone's skull in. Marcy, partially blinded by panic and fear, had found an alley with a fire escape ladder conveniently propped up and ready for climbing.

She raced up the ladder skipping every other bar with Ariel, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the mob's violence followed close behind. They climbed through an open window and found themselves inside a small room above a shop.

Soon enough the room was filled by the eight parade attendees caught in the midst of Marcy's episode. The room became filled with the groups screaming putting Marcy in a difficult spot.

"What on Earth were you doing?!" said the man who was first to be bumped into obviously didn't expect a good answer. His coat might as well have read 'MONEY'.

"What are you talking about," asked some guy Marcy didn't remember seeing, "That guy ruined the parade with his talk about us dying!" he said pointing at a dark-skinned male with a face that could rival Marcy's in nervousness.

"Hey! You two didn't have to follow me!" the man in question yelled.

Marcy was in the corner struggling to tell her story through her gasps for breath.

"You... d-don't understand! I saw it! Everyone down there DIED!" she screamed!

The man rich man scoffed, shaking his head. "B-" he was cut off when suddenly a metal beam crashed through the window behind him, impaling him.

"DADDY!" his daughter screamed as the man's body fell to the ground. The sound of the water tank collapsing filled the air. The screams of the people below were barley heard for a second before they were all washed away.

The seven survivors stared at Marcy and the other male with stares ranging from confusion to terror.

"You...knew this would happen... Marcy?" Ariel asked herself.

Marcy did not answer however. Instead she fainted.

...

* * *

 **There you are! NINE lucky, or unlucky ,survivors! Hope you keep an eye out for this story!**

 **SmartSlowpoke Signing off!**


End file.
